Talking Over Coffee
by Strawberry Hez
Summary: He threw a wink over his shoulder, and went back to being the energetic and happy blonde scientist, and Tatsumi went back to being the secretary unable to hold a relationship.
1. Coffee Time

Hez Present! Although I haven't been very active lately ( you can tell because I came to a dead stop on Marooned, though I promise to have the next chapter up in a week or so.) I started reading Yami No Matsuei, and just completely fell in love with the TatsumiWatari pairing, and it isn't simply because they are "leftover" characters, they just mesh perfectly and contrast so sharply, to the point of just completing each other. So here, start your day, or end your night with a slice of this Tatari pie, made for you by Miss Strawberry Hez! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

It wasn't abnormal to find Tatsumi in his office at an unreasonably absurd hour of the night, so late that it was actually early. The prospect that he hadn't slept at all through the entire excessive work binge wasn't even though of as odd. Although, sometimes it concerned Watari, because at times the harsh accountant wouldn't think straight and he would overreact at the smallest thing, such as asking him to grant him some extra budget for new supplies. The usually calm and stoical secretary became easily enraged and explosive.

But when Tatsumi showed up at his lab, offering him some cheap Columbian coffee, he could of course only accept, giving no second though to the offering. It then dawned on him that this type of kind nature toward him, of all people, was certainly abnormal and not Tatsumi-ish in nature at all. He contemplated the fact as Tatsumi sat down and glanced hurriedly around the room, as if nervous. Watari found himself, running a hand through his hair self-consciously, and adjusted his tattered ribbon, all of a sudden wishing it wasn't so worn out.

" Your lab . . . it looks nice." Tatsumi commented, pushing his glasses up his nose.

" Oh, you think so? I never really pay much attention to how it all looks, I mean, it isn't really that attractive a workplace. I mean I have equations everywhere, papers. Books scattered her and there! Not at all a very organized work place, I mean if you granted me so more money to maybe renovate it would be very helpful and well." he cut himself off, flushing slightly.

" I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was rambling on and on." He said, noticing he was making a fool of himself. This is what he had gotten for three straight days without sleep or food. ( He had a bad habit of living on nothing but coffee when he got wrapped up in a project)

" It's fine, it happens. Now, I was coming to discuss something with you."

Watari stopped shifting restlessly, and took a sip of the coffee.

" This is good coffee. Thanks." He said, not noticing that he was leaning toward the brown-haired Shinigami.

" Watari, how long has it been since you have slept?" Shinigami they might have been, but three sleepless nights had taken it's toll on the energetic scientist. There were bags under the amber orbs, and his pale skin looked just a little too ashen, almost sickly.

" Oh, what? Three days?" he said, tilting his head as he took another sip of the coffee. He didn't react when a hand was placed on his knee. Everything in the room was a little euphoric. The milieu had an almost surreal feel to it, and it felt as though he was dreaming the entire scene up in his head. Like one of those far-fetched daydreams he would have during the staff and faculty meetings.

They were leaning toward each other now, Tatsumi's hand still on Watari's knee.

All it took to rip the environment to shreds was a simple murmured word in the abstracted surroundings: "Tsuzuki."

When Tatsumi went to seal the scant inches between them, he found a hand blocking him from proceeding any further.

" Don't start something with me until you've sealed everything else with him off. Close one door, before you open the other. Then we'll see about me being your fuck toy. Okay?" he said, rising from his chair, sliding the now-empty coffee mug to the secretary.

Tatsumi was speechless, as the golden-haired scientist grabbed his satchel and slung it on. He whistled to 003. The mechanical owl hooted softly and perched on his shoulder. Watari nuzzled into the bird. He was almost out the door before he walked out, when he turned and called out

"By the way, thanks for the coffee. It was great!" He threw a wink over his shoulder, and went back to being the energetic and happy blonde scientist, and Tatsumi went back to being the secretary unable to hold a relationship, and he internally cursed himself for liking amethyst eyes, instead of amber ones.


	2. iYutaka

Hez Here! Well, due to the praise of this little thing, my self-esteem went up, and decided ' What the hell, let's continue this thing. So Here is the second installment in this little collection. P.S. Don't own the Apple company, don't own this either. Happy Reading!

* * *

Tatsumi watched as Watari's entrance into their fine working establishment couldn't have attracted more attention. Sighing internally, he contemplated the events of the previous night. Honestly, last night had been a disaster. 

To make matters more complicated, this morning he had seen the most disturbing thing. He had been in the bathroom used by all men in the office, and there it was, it Tsuzuki's scrawled script, in pink PERMANENT marker -he wouldn't have minded, if it was washable, because one it was Tsuzuki and two, it would have been easy to get off- ' Tatsumi loves Watari'. It had been terrible, seeing as it was going to take ages to get it removed, and it was in the bathroom, for every male colleague to see.

Still, Watari was a beautiful man, albeit a little messy, but he looked good.This morning, his hair was in it's usual golden waves, tied back with a blue tattered ribbon a few stray threads here and there. He had a to-go coffee cup in his left hand and a mountain of powdered sugar on the right side of his navy-blue turtle neck. He had a khaki satchel bag thrown over his bony shoulder. His lab-coat had a coffee stain on the hem at the bottom, and in his lab coat pocket, he had an iPod. How the blond had gotten enough money to afford one, he had no idea.

Watari was strolling through the main hallway, attracting the attention if the people in the cubicles as he sang out, his voice not quite terrible, but it was pleasing to hear. Not quite a professional tone, but still, it was nice.

**"I sang your songs, I danced your dance  
I gave your friends all a chance  
Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you.**

**Maybe you've been through this before**  
**But it's my first time so please ignore  
These next few lines because they're directed at you **

I can't always be waiting, waiting on you  
I can't always be playing, playing your fool.**"**

Here the eccentric blond paused and continued to hum while he poured himself some coffee.

The mindless lyrics of the song had nearly bruised his heart. But he was Tatsumi Seichirro, and he did not bruise easily, externally or internally for that matter. He wanted to prove that he loved Watari, needed to prove it. But there were always things getting in his way. A rather troublesome obstacle, Tsuzuki. Why he couldn't get past the fact that he had a raging obsession with the blond scientist -he had colleted twenty-three of the paper clips that he had seen Watari drop, and one scarf that the man had left in his office after a budget conference, mainly because it had been touched by Watari and smelt of spring apples just like the energetic blond- was beyond him. He was fixated on Tsuzuki even though Watari called his attention.

Watari had intellectual appeal. Tsuzuki did not. He preferred brunets, which Watari was not. He did not like sweets, which Tsuzuki did. He did like books, which Tsuzuki most defiantly did not and Watari most defiantly did.

"Damn it." he murmured to himself, before closing the portfolio, which held all twenty-three of Watari's budget-requests, and held the fresh and crisp aroma of chemicals mixed with apples, and he thought to himself.

'What a terrible dilemma.'

* * *

Song Lyrics courtesy of Jack Johnson's major hit ' Sitting, Waiting, Wishing' I just thought it fit Watari so perfectly in this situation. I don't own the Apple company, and I certainly don't own YnM. See the button on the corner labeled -go', hit for me and boost my esteem? Much Love, Heztastic Hezzy! 3 


	3. Candyman

Hez Present! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope everyone is having a great time with your special sweethearts this year, and for those of you that don't, it's probably because they don't see how special you are. Anyway, third chapter, in which Watari eats some treats and Tatsumi steals a moment. Wow, 800 words flat.

* * *

Tatsumi checked his watch as he opened the door to Watari's lab. It had been terribly quiet, and there hadn't been one loud explosion all day. It not only eased his conscience, but it demanded his concern. The little nag in the back of his conscience told him to go and check on Watari to see if anything had possibly happened to the blond.

Assuming his calm face, he knocked on the door, once, twice, and finally the scientist's voice called out that he had permission to come in. Looking around the lab, he was slightly surprised to see Watari sitting at his computer, typing away, his eyes never leaving the screen. Next to Watari, he noticed, was a small green bowl, filled to the brim with what looked to be dinner mints.

" Watari-san, I was just coming to see you, concerning the fact that you hadn't been present at lunch today, and Hisoka insisted that I check upon you to make sure you had eaten something. Are you eating dinner mints?" he asked, walking towards Watari's desk.

" They aren't mints. They are a small, popular American candy known as 'Sweethearts'. They are a sugary treat usually exchanged between friends and lovers on Valentine's Day, they are also the most popular valentine's day candy. Would you like some?" he asked, swiveling the chair so that he was at Tatsumi's waist-level.

Noticing this position, Tatsumi cleared his throat, as Watari hand dug into the green bowl and pulled out an assortment of colors, ranging from a gaudy pink and a rather pastel green. Across the front of them , he noted, were written messages in red letters, or were they pink? He couldn't tell.

Taking the pink one, his composure was lightly ruffled as he read the message:

'BE TRUE'

'It's now or never. Get it over with.' Tatsumi thought to himself, deciding to take the risk

" Ah, Watari-San, I have something would like to discuss with you." He said, adjusting the cheap cotton tie, as he pulled up a chair to sit down. HE cleared his throat again, inserting the small candy into his mouth. He didn't really like the chalky and dry taste to it, but he swallowed it anyway.

Watari turned to look at him. " And what is it you wish to discuss with me? Budgets? The fact that I haven't blown anything up today? Or perhaps the lighter subject of the weather?" he said, once again, swiveling around to face him.

" No... none of those subjects matter to me. You see Watari... how can I say this?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Watari, I like you." Tatsumi said, trying to quell the sick feeling in his hands. He couldn't remember anything at the moment, all he noticed was that his hands were terribly sweaty, and that his jacket felt a little to tight.

Watari looked at him, as if puzzled. " I like you as well, Tatsumi." he said slowly. This was one thing that frustrated him about Watari, for someone so genius when it came to words and matters of speaking, the man was particularly daft.

" No, Watari-san. I _like_ you." he said again, putting more emphasis on his words. Trying to drill the words into the blond's head, attempting to get the scientist to analyze it.

A look of realization passed over his features, and Watari's eyes widened slightly. His mouth immediately pursed into a round 'O' shape as it dawned on him.

" Tatsum- Seichirro, are you sure?" he asked, his hand once again flying to his ribbon and adjusting it.

" Yes." was all he gave as his answer before he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Watari's lips.

He often heard people speak of the terrible cliche in which it is said that people's lips are soft. Watari's mouth was no such thing. It was dry, chapped and rough. 'Thank Enma.' was all he thought as Watari kissed back.

Watari pulled back, hair spinning in all it's golden chaos.

"And what of Tsuzuki?" he asked, his face serious.

" He has Hisoka." he said curtly.

Watari smiled as he passed a Sweet Heart to Tatsumi reading 'E-MAIL'.

* * *

Okay... so it's a little late. I apologize -sweatdrops- Honestly, it was supposed to be finished for Valentine's Day, but I got sidetracked. Anyway, much love as always ( Leave a review, please) Hazardous Hez! 3 Happy Reading. 


	4. Date

Hey there, once again it's Hez. Yes, I realize that this little thing hasn't been given the love and attention it deserves, sadly, so here it is, the fourth installment. The inspiration for this came from my friend describing how hard it was to do her hair for a date, so I took that idea and simply ran with it. So, here you are, the most demanding aspect of a relationship. Happy Reading! 3

Watari never took his time, except on two occasions. Those two occasions were absolutely crucial to him, and he felt that his entire existence depended on the two tasks. The first was something that he obviously had been trained in. He always took his time measuring. He measured very carefully to make sure that he was putting the correct amount of chemicals or whatnot in the vial. The other extremely crucial task was something that affected his appearance.

Contrary to popular belief, he actually did take time to choose ribbons for his hair when he saw the occasion fit. He had come to the conclusion that tonight was definitely a situation where he should take his valuable time. Tonight was a night he had been waiting for. He had chosen everything with a critical eye. It was a rigorous task selecting what he was going to wear. He did after all, want to look sophisticated and intellectual for his date.

The attire had been easy to pick out. Seeing as he had only a few articles of clothing clean. At the time, he had two pairs of black pants clean, his jeans were discarded somewhere in his bathroom with a chemical stain on them and his pair of khakis were on his bed with a large coffee stain on them. ( It seemed that everything he owned was either dirty with a stain of some sort or was lost in the disastrous abode he had the pleasure of calling his room.) Clothing for his torso was also limited. It was either an oxford or... that was it.

" Oxford it is." The blond mumbled to himself. He paused on his way to the bathroom to wonder if the up-tight secretary had ever seen him in anything than a turtleneck. Dismissing the thought, he retreated to picking out the most prominent aspect of the outfit.

The ribbon for his hair.

The first date, he told himself, was the most crucial part of any relationship. There were certain things that had to happen on the First Date for the relationship to be successful. He had to make good conversation. For that he was prepared he had a mental list of topics, ranging from their line of work to the riveting subject of popcorn. He had to get the First Kiss, and yet that wasn't what he considered the most important thing. The most important thing was a compliment on his physical appearance.

He looked at his outfit, and then stared at the three ribbons that he had narrowed his vast collection down to. There was a yellow one, but he immediately discarded that one. It would clash with his hair color, not to mention that it was itchy. The other two contenders were a newly purchased red one and a light-blue one that he had owned for ages. They would both compliment his hair color. Deciding on an unexpected contestant, he picked up a black ribbon with red hearts on it, from the floor. Smiling triumphantly, he put it on the bed next to his outfit.

He smiled as he and Tatsumi stood at the door of his apartment. The date had gone better than perfect.

" I had a really good time tonight. I had no idea that the periodic table was so interesting." Tatsumi said, chuckling as he attempted to look casual by leaning on the railing.

' Good Conversation? Check!' Watari thought, fumbling with his key chain.

" I'm glad you consider it interesting now." Watari had, bubbly grin plastered on his face.

" Well-" Tatsumi cleared his throat, and adjusted his tie, "I'll see you at work tomorrow? I mean- I- Of course I'll see you at work, you work with me." Tatsumi let out something akin to a nervous laugh that Watari found oddly endearing. He had never seen the secretary so flustered before. Finally, he found his key.

" Goodnigh-" Tatsumi began before he found himself being silenced by a pair of chapped lips. Smiling inwardly to himself, the secretary basked in the tingle that went down to his toes and the nervous fluttering in his stomach. Wrapping his arms around Watari's waist. He found himself hoping that the small kiss would go on forever.

'First Kiss? Check!' Watari told himself. Pulling away slowly, he smiled, bitting his bottom lip.

" I'll see you tomorrow, Seichirro."

" Yes, yes. Of course."

Watari waved to Tatsumi, kissing the tips of his two fingers and blowing a playful kiss and wink over his shoulder.

Closing the door, he found himself taking off his shoes, throwing off the oxford, and peeling off his undershirt and leaving them abandoned on his bed. Throwing himself on the bed, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Cracking an eye open when he heard a knock at his door, he made himself get up. Stretching, he made his way over to the door. Opening it, he smiled.

It was Tatsumi.

" Yutaka, I forgot to tell you."

"Hm?"

" I forgot to tell you that you looked stunning tonight. I don't think I've ever seen someone make an oxford look that sharply intellectual."

" Thank you, Tatsumi." He said smiling to himself and then pressing another kiss to Tatsumi's cheek.

" Goodnight Tatsumi." He said, closing the door.

Leaning against the door, he smiled to himself.

" Compliment? Check! Mission Accomplished."

Forgive me, but you see I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm rather rusty around the edges. Thank you for all those who have read it! I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it a lot, why not leave a review? If you didn't like it, tell me what you think I can do to improve! Anyway, Much Love! 3 Hez


End file.
